my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Genzou Asuka
Genzou Asuka (Romaji: Asuka Genzou; Kanji: 飛鳥, 幻像; English: Flying Bird, Illusory Image), also known as Amnesius (Romaji: ???; Kana: ???), is the Big Bad of the Villains R Us Arc of Spartan Academy X. He is the founder and leader of Villains R Us, a street gang of serial killers. He is also a former student of Aldera Middle School. And a current student of Vader High School. ''Profile ''Biography Asuka Genzou is the founder and leader of Villains R Us, a street gang of serial killers. Initially, he lead Villains R Us in a crusade against Moros in hopes of avenging the death of all of their parents at the hands of a Moros assassin. However, after Villains R Us FINALLY managed to discover the identity of the Moros assassin whom killed their parents... ...AFTER they had already unknowingly killed the Moros assassin during one of their EARLY operations, he realized that Villains R Us had been living in the past and decided that it was time for Villains R Us to move into the future. So, in hopes of creating a world where children do not lose their parents to assassination, he concocted a plot to destroy the Universe with a Big Rip and then recreate the Universe into a utopia without chaos or conflict. Ultimately, after succeeding in utilizing Asuka Michiya and Yoshida Fusako to create a Perfect Machine which emulates the Dark Energy quirk of Ashida Kiko and succeeding in invading the Tunnel Vision's timeline by having Asahi Emiko help Homura Chinatsu connect the Tunnel Vision's time to the 5D's space, Genzou managed to initiate a Big Rip and get as far as destroying a supermajority of the universe before he is interrupted and thwarted by the heroes. In the end, after Villains R Us is forced to settle for "naught" but the creation of a solar system with a habitable planet, Genzou confronts and engages the heroes by himself in order to buy the rest of Villains R Us time to escape to their new planet: Utopia. Consequently, Genzou is defeated and imprisoned by the heroes. However, before the authorities manage to sentence Genzou, the King of Avalon captures Genzou from the authories and then erases Genzou's memories. ''Personality'' WIP... ''Relationships'' WIP... ''Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment ''Physical Capabilities * Enhanced Agility - As a result of his participation in scholastic gymnastics, Genzou is a talented acrobat. He is able to flip about and leap around with ease, and he is able to do so without disorientation. * Enhanced Perception - Genzou has honeed his senses of hearing, sight, smell, and even touch to perfection. * Enhanced Reflexes - Like his perception, Genzou has honed his reflexes to perfection. As a result, he is able to unconsciously react to danger even before he consciously realizes that he is in danger! * Enhanced Speed - In spite of his lack of a quirk which enhances his speed, Genzou is extremely fast. His speed is to the point where he is more than capable of blitzkrieging most people whom do not exhibit a quirk which enhances the speed of its exhibitor. ** Supernatural Speed - By energizing himself with the radiant energy of his Amnesia light, Genzou is able to accelerate his speed to a degree that is able to surpass even those with a quirk which enhances one's speed. * Enhanced Stamina - As a result of his participation in scholastic gymnastics, Genzou's power stamina is maximum. He can exert his body at full capacity for as long as 12 hours before he will even begin to tire. Quirk Main Article: Amnesia * Amnesia (Romaji: Amunishia; Kana: アムニーシーア) - Is the emitter-type quirk of Genzou Asuka. It allows Genzou to generate and manipulate a light with the ability to erase ANY of the memories of those whom see it. Notably, this quirk is able to erase ALL types and varieties of memories. Including autobiographical memory, episodic memory, explicit memory, implicit memory, long-term memory in general, procedural memory such as muscle memory, semantic memory, short-term memory, working memory, and MORE! In addition, this quirk is capable of both acute and chronic effects. As such, it can subject a victim to both anterograde- and retrograde amnesia alike. However, this quirk does have limits. If this quirk's light is not seen through the eyes, this quirk can not erase a memory. In addition, if Genzou is not physically contacting an individual when he utilizes this quirk to erase the individual's memories, then the memory erasure will persist for naught but 24 hours. ''Trivia'' *Genzou's musical themes are: **General - Scala ad Caelum: Entrance **Battle - Disappeared **Final Battle - Destati/Rage Awakened Category:Powerhouse411 Category:MurderousManMurderer Category:HouseBlack Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Students Category:Vader Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Villains R Us